


Candy Canes and Kisses

by Icypolargirl78



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Candy Canes, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't know, M/M, My keyboard is covered in sugar, like a lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: IN THIS VIDEO WE HAVE FIVE PEOPLE TRYING TO EAT 100 CANDY CANES IN AS LITTLE TIME POSSIBLE. That's it. That's the fic. Oh and they're Karlnap fluff at the end. God this ship gives me serotonin.If any of the creators want me to take this down I will.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Candy Canes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I this is not usually the fandom that I write in, for all you Karlnap shippers I usually write in the hermitcraft fandom, but I like Dream Team too. For all my usual readers I hope all of you enjoy this. Don't worry I plan on going back to Hermitcraft either tomorrow or the day after. ENJOY!!!
> 
> I had absolutely no idea how to write today's prompt and this was the only thing I could come up with. Enjoy 1.4K words. Oh and the line indicates a perspective shift.

Candy Canes: 100 Candy Cane Challenge (Karlnap)

Karl, Chris, Chandler, Kelly and Jake stared at the pile of red and white striped candy. Jimmy had a devilish grin on his face. 

“Your guy’s challenge is to eat 100 candy canes in the shortest time possible!” 

“What’s the prize?” Chris asked skeptically.

“If you guys win I will give a person of your choosing 10,000 dollars!!” At the smell of cash Chandler dove for the pile of candy canes, followed shortly by Karl, Chris and Jake. Kelly opted to simply grab the one a camera man handed to her. 

Jimmy wanted to make the challenge just a bit harder, so he stopped to interview each of his friends; starting with Chandler. “So Chandler, if you win the money, who are you going to give it?” 

His friend looked slightly miffed at being interrupted but put down the half eaten candy cane to answer, “My sister.” and with that he went back to munching on mint. 

Karl was next, and he looked a bit panicked when he was forced to stop, “Uh my boyfriend. Also my jaw is starting to hurt.” Jimmy snickered and gave the boy a pat on the back, he knew before the challenge even started Karl had two options for his person; his mother or Sapnap. It wasn’t even surprising. 

Chris was going to give his money to his wife, and Jake and Kelly had made a deal to split the money with each other. 

* * *

About 25 minutes into the stupid challenge Karl wanted to quit. His jaw felt like it was going to fall off, and his mouth tasted like mint toothpaste. If he won, he was going to force his nimrod of a boyfriend to buy him a month's worth of energy drinks. It didn’t really help that Sapnap had been in Texas the past week visiting family, and that Karl hadn’t really been keeping up with his sleep schedule. He greatly missed the texan’s warm hugs and cuddles and just wanted him back home. 

“Hey guys, if you want to quit I’ll pay you $1000 dollars to drop out now,” So that’s how Jimmy was going to spice up the challenge, “Oh and you get to keep the rest of the candy canes.” That made Karl want to throw up, after this he never wanted to see another candy cane again. 

“All right I’m done,” Kelly stood up from the floor, “No amount of cash is worth it for the jaw pain,” Jimmy handed her a stack of 100 dollar bills and the girl left the studio. 

“All right that leaves the four of you left, Karl, Chandler, Jake I’d hurry Chris is like halfway through his pile already.” 

With a spurt of energy Karl dug back into his stack. He was nearly 3/4th done when his phone rang. Jimmy picked it up and answered it; on speaker phone. 

“KARL!” A loud and very familiar voice came through the phone. 

“Oh hey Sapnap, Karl’s a bit busy right now.” Jimmy spoke into the phone while grinning. “He’s trying to win $10000 for you right now.” 

“Cool, what’s the challenge.” Sapnap asked. 

Karl let out a muffled groan through a mouth full of candy cane. He desperately wanted to talk to his boyfriend, but with ten thousand dollars on the line he really couldn’t stop. From across the room he could hear Jake’s loud chomping, and as he looked up he could see Chandler lying face down on the concrete. Chris was the only one besides him who hadn’t dropped his pace. 

“Your boyfriend needs to eat 100 candy canes in as little time possible.” Karl’s hearing snapped back on the conversation between Jimmy and Sapnap. 

“You can do it babe, I believe in you.” Sapnap’s cheers were as enthusiastic as ever, even if he was down in Texas. 

“What are you going to do if he doesn’t win?” Jimmy asked, leaning down and putting the phone near Karl’s ear.

“I’ll break up with him.” Karl let out a series of curses into the phone, but they were largely unintelligible considering the amount of hardened sugar crammed into his mouth. A hoot of laughter reached his ears. His pile was nearly empty now with about 15 left scattered about. 

“Bye,” He swallowed the last bit of candy cane, “I love you,”

“I love you too baby,” The line went dead. 

It took another 10 minutes for the challenge to end, with Karl as the winner. Chris came in at a close second, and Jake trailing behind in third. Chandler had passed out from a sugar coma and Jimmy took the liberty of dumping a bucket of ice water on him. The confused man let out an ear piercing shriek as he flailed in confusion. 

“Hey Jimmy,” Karl said, the other male turned around

“Yeah what is it?”

Karl fixed him the most angry stare he could manage, “You are a terrible friend and I despise you with every fiber of my being.” His effort at intimidation only got a laugh in return, “seriously dude I don’t ever think I’m gonna get the taste of mint off my tongue.” He complained. 

Jimmy snickered, “I don’t think you’re gonna hate me for very long,” was all he said before going back to picking on Chandler who had just accepted his fate and was staring blankly up at the ceiling. The poor man had lost his soul, like he did every time he lost a challenge video. 

About an hour went by and Karl had decided to play minecraft. It was his comfort game and it reminded him of Sapnap. He was so deep in focus that he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching his chair, and even if he did, he would’ve assumed it was Jimmy or Chris. He let out a high pitched shriek as a pair of hands covered his eyes. 

“What the HONK!” he yelped as a voice chuckled in his ear.

“Guess who?” 

Karl blamed sleep deprivation on his answer, “J-Jimmy?” His chair was spun around and he came face to face with Sapnap, who had the dumbest smile plastered across his face. “SAPNAP!” Karl practically lept into his boyfriend’s arms. Sapnap helped him by grabbing his thighs to support his weight. The pair spun around as the couple kissed. 

“Hi babe,” Sapnap whispered, “you miss me.” 

Karl peppered kisses all over his face, “I thought you were in Texas for another day,” Not like he was complaining.

The brown hair male grinned, “Well I missed you and Jimmy offered to bring me back early. He said you are surviving off energy drinks alone, and I can’t have you dying from a heart attack on me.” 

“I won Sap” Karl let out a giggle, “you better buy me another sweater and a lot of energy drinks.” 

“First off you already steal my sweaters and secondly you don’t need that much caffeine, so I’m not buying you more monster.” 

At this point Jimmy had walked over with a briefcase filled to the brim with dollar bills, “your prize Mr. Sapnap.” 

“Jimmy I take back what I said earlier, you’re the best friend ever!” 

“Yeah I know, now both of you go back to Karl’s house and sleep. And if I see you streaming Karl I will break into your house and smash your PC with a metal bat.” Jimmy looked completely serious and Karl didn’t doubt for a second that he would in fact make good on that promise. 

The couple headed outside with Karl still in Sapnap’s arms. His boyfriend set him down in the passenger’s seat of his car before sliding into the driver’s side. It was pretty quiet while they drove, with Karl drifting in and out of consciousness, the hum of the engine making it very difficult to keep his eyes open. 

When they reached his house, Sapnap picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed, kicking off his shoes before removing Karl’s. 

“Thanks for coming back early, nimrod.” Karl whispered into Sapnap’s ear as he curled up into his chest.

“No problem, I missed your cuddles too much to stay away much longer.” Sapnap stroked his hair, “wouldn’t it be awful if I used the prize money to buy nothing but candy canes.” 

Karl very sleepily whacked him on the chest, “you are an awful boyfriend. I swear if you do that I will break up with you.” 

Sapnap kissed his forehead, “Okay I won’t do that, just so you don’t break up with me. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“I love you Sapnap.” Karl muttered as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll admit it Karl and Chandler are my favorite people on the Mr. Beast team. Both of them look like they have absolutely no idea of what they're doing and I relate to that on a personal level. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
